Once Upon a Time in Niceland
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: It is Felix and Tamora's anniversary and Vanellope makes them a special gift. A fairy tale book involving them, Ralph and her. Read this story to hear Vanellope's story. You will laugh, cry, and shake in fear. maybe please review.
1. Vanellope's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck It Ralph Characters

Once Upon a Time in Niceland

Chapter 1: Vanellope's Story

Normal P.O.V

It was another wonderful day in Niceland. At least for Fix-it Felix it was. Today marked the second anniversary of his marriage to Tamora Calhoun. Just thinking of her right now made his cheeks flush red. Yet he had to stay focused for today was the last day of the arcade. Litwick was closing the arcade for the weekend to go to a high school reunion and he would be back on Monday night. It was Friday night and Felix had to satisfy one more customer.

Felix's P.O.V

I stayed in the corner as I saw Ralph emerge. Showing his usual angry expression and yelling he was going to wreck the pent house. "Okay Felix game time," I whispered to myself. "I can fix it," I called cheerfully. The customer a little girl with blonde pigtails and cute freckles stared at me from the screen. _She almost looks like Tammy_, I thought. Yet my thoughts were interrupted when Ralph was smashing the bricks causing them to fall. I slid past one as I used my golden hammer to fix the windows. This went on for a while as the levels got harder and harder. Soon level four came and I heard the quacking as I got higher. My digits ran cold as I saw them coming at me. The white birds of death themselves, the ducks.

They quacked at me as they flew at me. I jumped away and climbed the penthouse and soon fixed the last window. Then the Nicelanders picked up Ralph threw him off the penthouse and into the mud. I got my medal and a hug from Mary. I used to get a kiss from Mary but I had to change that part for when Tammy found out um well she wasn't too happy. Anyways the red words game over sprayed over the screen and the little blonde haired girl left smiling.

"Good game Felix, great job with the ducks," Ralph said getting up. He used his massive hands to wipe away the mud.

"Thanks brother, here let me help," I said and tapped his shirt with my hammer and the mud was gone.

"Hey thanks," Ralph said smiling. "Well I have to get Vanellope; she wanted to give you and Calhoun a special present for your anniversary. She has been working on it for weeks," he said smiling.

"Really oh how sweet of her," I said. "Well I better get cleaned up so, I can surprise Tamora when I go get her from her game," I said waving good bye.

"I am going to get Vanellope we should be by your place in an hour. Is that okay?" he asked.

"That sounds fine I will make spaghetti," I told him.

"Cool see you then," Ralph said and walked off. I hopped off towards the house I lived in with Tamora and showered real quick then put on a clean blue shirt and blue jeans. Wearing my normal shoes and placing my ball cap on my head. Lastly I held my hammer tightly and went off to get Tamora.

Tamora's P.O.V

After the last customer was gone I congratulated my men on not getting killed. For once they actually listened to my orders. My guess is since they would have an extra day off they probably didn't want to tick me off and have to do hard training all weekend long. Still whatever the reason I was not complaining.

Taking off my armor which gets pretty heavy, I slipped into the shower. The warm water fell down my aching body. Finally I came out and put on some clothes. Mostly a white t-shirt and cameo pants with black boots and I had my gun strapped to my waist and two around my ankles. Just in case I need a little extra protection. I heard a familiar knock and a smile graced my face. I opened the door and I saw Felix. "Hi honey happy anniversary," he said holding out a bouquet of white lilies. I took the flowers and put them in some water.

Finally I locked eyes with him and walked to him and I made sure his eyes never left mine. With an impish grin I picked him up and locked lips with him. "Happy anniversary Fix-It," I purred in his ear. His face went blood red and I chuckled at how cute he looked. "So, any big plans?" I asked still holding him.

"Well I am making spaghetti and um well Vanellope and Ralph are coming over," he said fiddling with his hands. I could tell he was nervous and I waited for him to continue. "You see Vanellope made us a gift and she has been working on it for weeks and she really wants to be there when we open it. So, um honey do you mind if they join us for dinner?" he asked slowly looking up at me.

I digested what he said. I thought it was really nice of the little cavity as Wreck-it calls her to give us a gift. So, I decided to compromise. "Okay short stack they can join us tonight but I get you all weekend and I do mean _all_ weekend. As in no fixing anything for anybody unless someone is trapped and will die if you don't help me. Understand soldier," I said firmly but gently. The reason I was being a bit harsh is sometimes whenever we got to be alone. That was when some game character or Nicelander or whoever need Felix's help and Felix being Felix can't say no. I unfortunately do not have that problem.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Felix said saluting me. I kissed him once more before setting him down.

"Good well let's get home and see what Vanellope's gift is," I said. Felix followed silently at my heels jumping to keep up with my longer strides. "Felix remember when I said if I am walking too fast to let me know and I will walk slower so, you don't have to jump," I told him.

"I am fine sweetie, don't worry," he said hopping along.

"Okay," I said slyly as an idea popped in my head. Reaching into my pocket I got out my hover board. I hadn't ridden on it in a while and every time I do ride it Felix generally prefers to stay on the ground. When I do get him on it he holds tight to my leg and it is so adorable. Naturally I can't pass up this golden opportunity. Flicking my wrist my hover board comes out and I look at Felix. His face goes a bit white and he raises up his hands about to say he rather walk home. Yet, before he utters a word I grab him by the back of his neck and sit him on the hover board. I get on and take off and I look down to see Felix holding onto my leg and I smile for now life was good.

Once we got home Wreck-it and Vanellope were waiting. "Hey Hammer Head and Sargent Kills A lot, bought time you showed up," Vanellope said smiling.

"Well we got here as fast as we could right Felix?" I asked looking down at him.

"Um right," he answered still shaking a bit from the hover board. "Next time I will walk home," he whispered to me.

"Only if I let you sweetie," I said winking at him. He just shakes his head as a small smile is on his face. Felix opened the door and soon started up the spaghetti for us. I made the garlic bread and placed it in the oven. I couldn't cook worth a dime but I knew how to make garlic bread. Ralph moved the table so there was plenty of room. Vanellope got out the silver ware and drinks. Finally dinner was ready and we all sat in the living room eating spaghetti and garlic bread. Soon once Vanellope was done eating she stood in front of us smiling.

"Lady and gentlemen I wanted to give a special gift for Sargent Kills A lot and Hammer Head. Also known as Tamora and Felix, anyways I have done a lot of work on this gift and I hope you like it," she said. She pulled out a square gift in green wrapping paper. "Here open it guys," she said still smiling.

I took the package and Felix helped me open it. It was a white box but once we lifted up the lid, inside was a brown leather book. In gold writing were the words: _Once Upon a Time in Niceland by Vanellope von Schweetz_. "It is a book that has all of us in it but it centers around you and Hammer Head. I heard about these things called fairy tales from the kids that played my game and I heard bits and pieces of some good ones. So, since it is your anniversary for all love and junk I wrote a fairy tale for you guys," Vanellope said beaming proudly.

"Wow sweetie that is amazing, I am deeply touched," Felix said hugging her.

"A fairy tale huh cool, read it Felix," Ralph said putting another piece of garlic bread in his mouth.

"I have a better idea why don't we let the creative author read it to us," I said handing the book to Vanellope. The look she gave me was a mix of joy, honor and utter happiness. She opened the book and began to read us her story.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Once Upon a Time

Chapter 2: Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time, in the land of Game Central Station in a small village called Niceland. There lived an evil sorcerer named Turbo. He with his magical mirror could see everything and everyone. Now Turbo controlled the land with an iron fist and created his horrible monsters known as the Cy-Bugs horrible monster bugs that destroyed anything or anyone in their path. No one stood against him and those who did wound up dead. The only peace the kingdom had was every day Turbo would ask the mirror who was the greatest one of all. And the mirror would say no one is greater than you my king. As long as the mirror said that the kingdom was safe from Turbo's cruelty. Till one day everything changed.

A lone figure dressed all in white with red stripes running down his cloak. His eyes were a deep lime green and he held a magical scepter. "Ah another glorious day in my kingdom," said Turbo. He walked down to a lone room filled with deep purple tapestries. In the center was a golden throne with massive Cy-Bugs, gray creatures that resembled a kind of beetle with massive teeth and wings stood guard. Off to the far right hanging on the wall was a silver mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who in the land is greatest of all?" Turbo asked happily. A swirl of mist appeared and a face soon came out of the mist. The face had a cheery complexion with white hair and big blue eyes.

"Far deep in the woods in a small cottage, lives one who is greater than you," said the mirror.

"What impossible who is this imposter?" Turbo demanded.

"Hair brown as wheat, skin a cherry color, eyes as blue as the sea, he carries a golden hammer. This one is far greater than thee," said the mirror.

"Show me this imposter's face!" yelled Turbo growing angrier by the second. The mirror's face swirled to reveal a small man not much higher than Turbo himself. His hair was brown as wheat, eyes bluer than the sea, and he held a golden hammer. "Wait that face looks familiar," Turbo said.

"He should my King, he is the son of your last carpenter, Fix-it Felix Jr." said the mirror.

"How can this shrimp be greater than me? Never mind, if he is greater than me, he may try to over throw me. I must eliminate him!" Turbo yelled. "Cy-Bugs to me!" he yelled. Five massive Cy-Bugs flew to their Master. "Find this Felix, and destroy him and bring me back his heart as proof as well as his hammer! Now go, go!" he yelled. The Cy-Bugs flew off towards Felix's house seeking to kill the unsuspecting carpenter.

In a small cottage a short man named Felix came out to greet the day. "Okay I better head into town and see if anyone needs my business," he said happily. He opened his door and gathered up his materials. A small golden hammer that his dad gave him and a blue hat his mom gave him. Simple gifts that meant the world to him, for they were given out of love. Felix wore a simple blue vest and pants with boots. He locked up his cottage and headed on into town. It was a bright and sunny day a good day for fixing things. Leaving his house he whistled on his way to the village. Business had been slow for King Turbo had such high taxes hardly anyone in Niceland could afford to pay Felix. Yet, he still did the repairs for free out of the kindness of his heart. In return some people offered him a meal or an extra warm blanket he took the gifts but didn't make a habit of it. For he didn't want to deprive anyone of anything yet, one girl named Mary made delicious pies that he didn't mind taking a slice or two.

On his way to the village he heard an odd noise it sounded like an engine dying and he heard a voice yelling. Thinking the person could be in danger Felix ran towards the noise. He pulled his way through some bushes and stopped dead in his tracks. A beautiful woman wearing all black armor stood before a metal board. Her hair was short and covered partly her icy blue eyes. The woman's skin was smooth and a light peach. Just by looking at her, he knew she was a fighter for her body had an athletic build. She held a sword and was glaring angrily at the hover board. "Um ma'am are you alright?" he asked.

Before he could let out a yelp the woman lunged at him pinning him to a tree. "Who are you and what do you want?" she hissed. Felix was beyond terrified but the second he saw her eyes, a funny feeling came over him. His face went deep red and his heart began to race.

"Forgive me but you have beautiful eyes," he whispered. This took the woman off guard that she dropped him. "If I scared you I beg your pardon, I was only going to ask if you needed help. My name is Felix, well Fix-It Felix Jr. I am a carpenter," he said tipping his hat to the woman.

Her facial expression changed from deadly to calm. "Forgive me I thought you were a threat. Obviously you were just trying to help. I am Princess Tamora, Warrior Queen of the Kingdom of Heroes. I am on a quest to defeat the horrible Cy-Bugs," she said nodding her head to him.

"Oh you are a Princess, please forgive my manners," Felix said bowing to her.

"No need you said you were a carpenter? Don't suppose you can fix my hover board do you?" she asked him. Felix looked at the board and walked over to it. He felt the material with his gloved hands and then gently tapped it with his hammer. The hover board glowed a deep yellow and was fixed within seconds. "Wow I am impressed how did you do that?" Tamora asked looking at him.

"Oh my dad was a carpenter but my mom was a witch and she made him this hammer where it could fix anything," Felix said blushing.

"Well you have my gratitude, now if you could direct me to where I could find the Cy-Bugs I would appreciate it. My men are camping near here and I need to track down the nest of those monsters," Tamora said now getting serious again.

"I honestly don't know your majesty, I believe they live somewhere in the dark swamp. It is about four miles from here but it is very dangerous. Allow me to go with you in case you need help," Felix said. His dad and mom raised him proper and he could never call himself a man again if he allowed a woman, warrior or not to face deadly creatures alone.

"No need um Felix was it, I appreciate the help but I am better off on my own. My men will be joining me soon. Thanks for your service and if we ever meet again I owe you a favor," Tamora said. Then she leaped on her hover board and was gone within seconds. Felix frowned but walked away to get to the village. He got a good few feet away when he heard some buzzing noises. The buzzing was coming from his cottage. Running back home to his horror he saw what Princess Tamora had been looking for, Cy-Bugs.

They were everywhere and tearing his home apart. "No!" he yelled. The sound reached the Cy-Bugs and they chased after him. He ran farther into the woods as the monsters followed him. "Why are that attacking me?" he wondered. Yet he had no time to think for he was running for his life. The monsters crashed through the forest chasing Felix farther to the outskirts of the kingdom. Felix stopped when he saw the Candy Cane Forest and his fear grew. No villager every ventured to the Candy Cane Forest for only the unknown lived there. Still he had no choice and ran deeper into the Candy Cane Forest. The Cy-Bugs chased him down as Felix continued running. His tiny feet were getting tired till he tripped and fell.

The Cy-Bugs were on him bearing their massive pinchers and Felix grabbed a Candy Cane piece and attacked one of the Cy-Bugs with it. Finally he ran till the forest ended and a raging waterfall what appeared to be chocolate milk raged. The Cy-Bugs were after him and closing his eyes Felix jumped down into the raging waters. The Cy-bugs saw him fall and thought he was surely dead and went back to report to King Turbo. The water fall took Felix down farther out of the kingdom and to a whole new place. Unbeknown to him, his adventure had merely begun.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Ralph and Vanellope

Chapter Three: Ralph and Vanellope

Deep in the candy cane forest not far from the chocolate river were two figures. "Timber!" yelled the biggest one. He was a giant nearly nine feet tall with shaggy brown hair. His eyes were a gentle brown and his hands were massive. The giant wore a red shirt and blue overalls but his feet were bare.

"Way to go Ralphie!" exclaimed a tiny voice. It belonged to a small girl with black hair in a ponytail. Bits of pieces of candy were stuck to her hair and she had hazel eyes. Her clothes were a white shirt with a green hoodie and black jeans with tennis shoes. On her back were green and silver wings. Her name was Vanellope, a pixie and the giant she called Ralphie was actually Ralph.

"Easy Vanellope, let's get this big thing in the cart," Ralph said. He wiped the sweat from his brow and placed the Candy Cane Tree in a cart.

"It looks about full, should we head home?" she asked him.

"Well let's see if there is anything else we can find today," Ralph said. The two had been living in this place for a long time. Ralph used to live deep in the mountains of Niceland with other giants. Till one day the evil Cy-Bugs attacked leaving Ralph all alone. He knew he would get no sympathy from the villagers for giants were feared and hated. So, he ventured deeper into the Candy Cane Forest till he came upon Vanellope.

She like him lived in a place with her own kind. Yet the Cy-Bugs destroyed her home and left her all alone. They both needed someone so they became a family. Ralph built their house out of the things from the forest. Mostly the house was made from hard jawbreakers that he pounded into bricks and used the peppermint in melted form to act as cement. It was big enough for Ralph and the right size for Vanellope. Loading up their wagon of Candy Cane Trees they headed on home down the river. Vanellope flew alongside Ralph till she stopped. "Vanellope, are you okay?" Ralph asked her.

"Ralph I think someone is in the river," she says her face turning pale. Ralph set the wagon down and looked at the river. To his surprise a tiny man holding onto a Candy Cane Tree was floating in the river. "We have to save him!" Vanellope cried.

"I got this," Ralph said. He pulled some licorice vines and gave one end to Vanellope. She flew towards the man and tied the one end to the Candy Cane Tree. Ralph waited for Vanellope to fly back to him and pulled the little man towards shore. Once the man was safe they looked him over. His clothes seemed soaked then again he was just in the river. He wore a blue shirt and pants, with shoes. On his head was a small ball cap. The man's skin was a light peach and his hair was brown. He looked like a villager and maybe a carpenter for in his hand he clutched tightly a golden hammer.

"Is he dead?" Vanellope whimpered. Before Ralph could answer the man began to stir. He coughed up chocolate milk and opened his blue eyes.

"Oh where am I?" asked the man. He stood slowly and was a few inches taller than Vanellope but Ralph still towered over the guy.

"You are in the Candy Cane Forest," Ralph said. The man looked at him and Ralph could tell the guy was afraid but didn't show it.

"What happened last thing I remember was going to the village and those dreadful Cy-bugs attacked me. I remember jumping into the river and then everything going black," he said.

"Well I saw you in the river and Ralph and I got you out. By the way I am Vanellope and well this is Ralph of course," Vanellope said.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Felix Fix-it Jr. I was a carpenter in the village of Niceland. Thank you so much for saving my life," he said shaking Vanellope's hand and Ralph's finger.

"No problem Felix," Vanellope said.

"Yeah you should probably go back home," Ralph said. He didn't want to sound rude but this guy belonged in the village not out here.

"That is just it I don't have a home. For some reason the Cy-Bugs destroyed my home and I have nowhere else to go," Felix said sadly.

"They attacked the village that is weird," Ralph said.

"Oh I don't live in the village just outside of it next to the candy cane forest. My mom was a witch and she loved the woods so when my dad married her. He built her a cottage in the woods she loved so much. They died a few years ago so I am all alone," he added as a tear fell from his face. Then shook it away and smiled. "Well I will just go back to the village. Sorry if I troubled you both thanks again for all your help," he said. Felix tipped his hat to them both and walked away trying to find a way back to the village.

"Ralph we can't just let him leave," Vanellope said sternly.

"He doesn't belong here Vanellope you know that. Besides I am sure he will be okay," Ralph said.

"He is all alone just like we were. What if those Cy-Bugs come back after him? Come on we got to take him with us," Vanellope said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well he is a nice fella, I guess one more mouth to feed won't change anything," Ralph said rubbing the back of his head. He knew Vanellope was right it wouldn't be very decent of them to leave Felix all alone. "Hey Felix!" Ralph called to him.

"Yes?" Felix asked looking at them.

"Since you have no place to go, you are more than welcome to stay with us," Ralph said.

"Really?" Felix asked.

"Yeah we have enough room for one more so, come on," Vanellope told him.

"Thanks," Felix said and walked up to them.

"You are officially my Uncle Felix since Ralph is like my Dad," Vanellope said cheerfully.

"Welcome to the family brother," Ralph said smiling at him. "Now let's go home," he said. Ralph pulled the wagon with candy canes as Felix held Vanellope's hand. The odd family walked on home unaware of the great adventure that soon awaited them.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Return of the Warrior Queen

Chapter Four: Return of the Warrior Queen

Felix came to Vanellope and Ralph's home. It looked like a mixture of jawbreakers and smelled of peppermint. The chimney was made out of what looked like black licorice and the windows seemed to be tiny peppermints. The door was a giant square cookie and the handle was a piece of a jaw breaker. In short it looked like a house for kids. "Wow it sure is colorful," Felix said whistling at the handiwork.

"Yeah we like it," Vanellope said smiling. Ralph was rubbing the back of his head for he wasn't used to being praised for building stuff. He was good at breaking things but Vanellope still loved him. He opened the door for Vanellope and Felix as they went on in. Felix saw the inside it looked pretty much like the outside. In the corner was a small black pot made for cooking and a small counter to cut stuff up and a sink to wash. The living room was a rug made out of licorice and two chairs made out of peppermint and a table. Ralph sleeps in that chair and the only room we have is mine for I convinced Ralph I need privacy but we have an extra room for Ralph's clothes and mine yet we can make room and make it your room if you want?" Vanellope offered.

"Yeah it won't be too much trouble," Ralph said.

"Oh no it is fine, I can just sleep in a chair or the floor I will be fine thanks," Felix said.

"Okay oh and the bathroom is just by my room and that is the grand tour," Vanellope said giggling.

"You are both very kind I appreciate this so much," Felix said smiling.

"Hey no problem you are family now. Now let's get some food on, who wants Peppermint Soup?" Ralph asked breaking us some peppermint and putting it in the pot.

"I do and some licorice sandwiches," Vanellope said going into the kitchen.

"What is a licorice sandwich?" Felix asked in confusion.

"Oh they are really good, hey Vanellope show Felix how to make them," Ralph said placing the peppermints in the pot and started making a fire.

"First wash your hands," Vanellope instructed and Felix did. "Next you take to gumdrops spread some white icing on them and stick a piece of licorice in the middle then add another gumdrops and presto licorice sandwiches," Vanellope said cheerfully. Before Felix could say a word she stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed it and it had a tangy, sweet and chewy flavor, almost like eating a strawberry pie.

"Mmm, not bad," he said licking his lips. So, while Ralph made the soup Felix helped make sandwiches.

"Soups ready," Ralph said getting some bowls made out of jawbreakers and spoons made out of pretzels. Felix sat on the floor with Vanellope as Ralph flopped in his chair. "Ah it is good to be home, eat up guys," he said and began to stuff his face with licorice sandwiches. Vanellope sipped her soup and Felix did the same. It tasted sweet like peppermint obviously with a thick texture.

"Mmm this is amazing," he said sipping more of the soup.

"Okay Ralphie story time," Vanellope said giving him an impish smile.

"Oh kid, come on," he groaned.

"Oh no you know the rules every day at dinner time I get a story so tell me one," Vanellope said impatiently.

"I-I don't know any more stories," Ralph said feeling defeated. Felix had an idea and decided to help his friend out.

"I have a story," Felix said gently.

"You do? Tell me please, pretty please with fudge on top!" Vanellope said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay calm down and I will tell you a story," Felix said giggling at the excited child. Vanellope sat quietly waiting for Felix's story and Ralph smiled feeling relieved that Felix saved him from disappointing Vanellope. "I met a Warrior Queen," he began.

"You did how?" Vanellope asked a smile on her face.

"Before I came to live with you, I was on my way to the village. When I heard a strange noise and heard a woman yelling. Naturally I thought she was in trouble so I went to go investigate, and that is how I met her," Felix said.

"Who?" Vanellope asked begging for more.

"Princess Tamora, Warrior Queen of the Land of Heroes. Her hover board was broken and when I proved to her I wasn't; a threat she asked for my help. I used my magic hammer and introduced myself. And you will never guess what she was doing there," Felix said smiling mysteriously.

"What, what?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah what?" Ralph asked getting interested in the story.

"She was trying to find the Cy-Bugs and destroy them. Her men were waiting and she needed to find the nest. I told her try the swamp and offered my services. Yet, sadly she refused it saying she could handle it and thanked me for my services. Before she left though she said if she saw me again she owed me a favor and flew away," Felix said. "The End," he told her.

"Wow great story Uncle Felix," Vanellope said hugging him.

"Yeah pretty cool," Ralph said smiling.

"Did you ever see her again?" Vanellope asked.

Felix frowned a bit but said, "Um no not yet but maybe someday I will," smiling again. Vanellope smiled and let out a yawn.

"Well I am off to bed, night guys," she said and headed off to her room. Felix took the bowls and washed them for Ralph, who dried them off and put them away.

"Good story Felix, well good night brother," he said and went to his chair and fell asleep. Felix smiled and curled into a ball in Vanellope's chair dreaming of Tamora, hoping someday he would see her again.

For the next few days Felix lived with Ralph and Vanellope. Helping Ralph cut down Candy Cane Trees and having Vanellope show him different foods such as gumdrop stew which was melted gumdrops with tiny bits of peppermint and butterscotch candies. Felix also helped with the house repairs for the jawbreakers were chipping and the door was weakening. One tap from his hammer and they were good as new. It was a quiet life but he loved his new friends. Every night Vanellope asked him for more stories mostly asking him to repeat his story of meeting Tamora. That one was her favorite. Felix liked telling it and soon his Warrior Queen would be back sooner than he thought.

It was another typical day gathering food for supper. Ralph was chopping down trees and Vanellope was gathering sour balls and suckers. Felix was near the NesQuik sand, a deeply trap that Vanellope warned him about. He was getting cherry gumdrops when he thought he heard someone call for help. Dropping what he had in his hand he listened carefully.

"Help, can someone hear me!" yelled a voice.

"That sound like," Felix said walking carefully as to not fall in the trap. Sure enough once he got close to the edge standing waist deep in chocolate milk was Tamora. His eyes went wide as his heart was beating. "Tamora," he said in disbelief. She saw him and cupped her hands.

"Help I am stuck!" she yelled.

"Hold on I am coming," he called to her. All he saw was the Laffy Taffy so; he tied one around his waist. Slowly he climbed down towards Tamora. "Grab my hand I will pull you out," he tells her. She reaches for him and their hands touch. A spark of electricity goes through them yet only Felix feels it. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her out. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I just got separated from my men and my hover board died and I fell in that death trap. I am grateful I owe you hey it's you um Fix-It right?" she asked looking at him. She recognized him for he was the same guy who fixed her hover board.

"Yes it is me, Fix-It Felix at your service your majesty," he said pulling his hat off and bowing to her.

"Enough with the bowing Fix-It," she snapped. He winced and nodded his head. "Well thanks but I must be going be going," she said her tone a tad softer.

"Wait you can't go off alone, you may get hurt," he said running after her.

She stopped and glared at him and her voice got low, "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"No ma'am I am not saying that. I am just saying it is pretty stupid to go off alone without any supplies and I have some friends who can give you some," he said firmly but gently.

Her expression softened touched by his kindness. "No thanks I will be fine," she said and starts to walk away.

"Then do it as a favor to me, you do owe me a favor right?" he asked quickly. She stopped and looked at him with surprise. He was really going to use his only favor to help her? It didn't make sense to her. Yet, his face was full of concern and she did need supplies.

"Okay Fix-it I will go with you but just to get supplies got it?" she told him firmly.

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting her.

"And quit calling me ma'am and majesty my name is Tamora got it," she added.

"Got it ma- I mean Tamora, now follow me," he told her smiling. She rolled her eyes and followed him to wherever he was taking her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Feelongs Developing

Chapter 5: Feelings Developing

Felix led Tamora back to the cottage. When she saw the place she stopped and looked at him strangely. "You live here? With whom exactly?" she asked him.

"Oh well um," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Before he could answer Vanellope opened the door and ran towards him.

"Felix, where did you go? Ralph and I were about to go off and look for you," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh I had to help someone," Felix answered. Vanellope then noticed Tamora and soon asked another question.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Princess Tamora, Warrior Queen of the Land of Heroes," Tamora told the little pixie. Vanellope's eyes went wider as her mouth opened wide that you could fit Ralph's fist in it.

"You're Tamora, the Tamora?" Vanellope asked sounding like she was meeting a rock star.

"Uh as far as I know," Tamora said looking at the pixie strangely. She was about to ask Felix why the pixie was looking at her so oddly when a giant came walking towards them.

"Oh good Felix, your home and who might this be?" Ralph asked smiling at Tamora. It wasn't a lustful smile just a regular friendly smile.

"This is Tamora from Felix's story," Vanellope finally said. Tamora's eyes widened as she looked down at Felix.

"What story?" she asked him in a cool tone.

"Oh well um," Felix said blushing uncontrollably.

"It was a great story of the heroic and beautiful Warrior Queen hunting down Cy-Bugs and how Felix helped you and that you were thankful that you said the next time you saw him you owed him a favor. It was so cool," Vanellope said smiling. Tamora's face went red for she wasn't used to having stories well good stories told about her.

"I brought her here to get some supplies," Felix said now regaining his voice.

"Yes, I am chasing Cy-Bugs but my hover board was damaged and I got trapped in some NesQuik sand and Felix saved me. He used his favor to help me so, what supplies can you offer me?" Tamora asked looking at Ralph.

"Well your highness, please do come on in and see if we can help you. You are just in luck I was making dinner," Ralph said.

"Oh good I am starving what are we having?" Felix asked.

"Peppermint soup and licorice sandwiches," Ralph said smiling.

"Peppermint soup? Licorice sandwiches," Tamora said looking at Felix with a raised eye brow.

"Oh you must try them Tamora, they are really good," he assured her. Tamora went inside and smelled something good.

"Here Miss Tamora you can sit in my chair," Vanellope said smiling.

"Um thanks kid," Tamora said sitting down. Felix went over to the kitchen and grabbed Tamora a bowl and poured a white and red mixture in the bowl. Next to it was what looked like two red gumdrops with a piece of licorice in the middle. "Thanks Felix," she said.

"You are welcome Tamora," Felix said sweetly.

"Look I can't stay here too long," Tamora finally said.

"Tamora I understand you want to get back to your men, but you won't be very good to them if you are hungry and tired. Just stay here and we will get you all the supplies you want. Besides it is getting dark and it is dangerous to go off in the Candy Cane Forest alone at night I don't care how tough you think you are," Ralph said firmly. Tamora was about to argue but knew he was right. She was starving and tired there is no way she would be any use to her men in this condition.

"Very well I will stay," she agreed. She saw Felix have a small smile on his face. Tamora looked at her soup and sipped some up. It was really good sweet yet had a cleansing taste. Taking a bite of the licorice sandwich it was tangy and sweet. "Mmm, not bad," she said eating more of the sandwich.

"Yeah Ralph makes good food and Felix can make awesome sandwiches, of course I taught him everything he knows," Vanellope said smiling proudly. "Okay story time," Vanellope said grinning slyly at Ralph and Felix.

"Okay Vanellope what story do you want to hear?" Felix asked.

"The Witch meeting the Carpenter," Vanellope said. Tamora's attention was caught quickly as she looked at Felix. He blushed and began the tale.

"Long ago a Carpenter lived in town. He was well liked by people and had a good heart. One day he walked out to the woods to gather more supplies when he came upon a beautiful woman. Her hair was black as night but her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. It was love at first sight for both the carpenter and the woman. Every day he would see her and learned she was a witch but still he didn't care. Soon their love grew and he married her. Out of love she made him a golden hammer where it could fix anything. His love for her was building a cottage in the woods that she loved so much. They had a son and lived happily ever after. The End," Felix said smiling.

"That was your Mom and Dad right Felix?" Vanellope asked.

Tamora noticed his smile fade a bit as he replied, "Yes Vanellope that was their story". Tamora saw sadness in the small man's eyes and a weird feeling overcame her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Vanellope yawning.

"Well I am off to bed Tamora you can stay in my room if you want. It is the only room we have," Vanellope said.

"I will join you shortly um Vanellope," Tamora said. The little pixie smiled and went to her room.

"I am going to tuck her in, I'll be back" Ralph said leaving Felix and Tamora alone. Once he was gone Felix took the bowl from Tamora.

"Did you want more?" he asked her.

"No thank you," she said. "That story about your parents, what happened to them?" she asked him.

"Oh they died about five years ago due to a sickness," Felix said frowning.

"I am sorry," she said knowing what it was like to lose your folks.

"Mine died when I was young, sixteen to be précised," Tamora told him. He frowned a bit and another question entered her head. "Why did you use your favor to help me?" she asked him.

"Well you needed help and I wanted to help you. So, I used my favor so you could be better equipped to fight those Cy-Bugs, you are right by the way those things are vicious," Felix said.

"You have seen them?" Tamora asked.

"Yeah after you left a swarm of them destroyed my home and chased me all the way here. Ralph and Vanellope let me stay here," Felix said. "My dad built that cottage for my mom and well nothing was left," he said sadly.

"I am sorry if I didn't leave I could have stopped them," Tamora said feeling responsible.

"Don't beat yourself up if that didn't happen I never would have met Ralph or Vanellope," Felix told her. "Mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Why are you hunting the Cy-Bugs?" he asked her. Her face went emotionless and he feared he asked a question that was pushing the boundary. "If it is too personal you don't have to tell me," Felix said quickly.

"No it is fine, they killed my fiancé," she said.

"Oh I am so sorry," Felix said frowning.

"It is okay I only met the guy four times, it was an arranged marriage but after he died I wanted to kill the creatures so they wouldn't take someone's true love away. His name was Brad Scott and he was a good guy but I wasn't in love with him," she said.

"Oh guess being a Warrior Queen is a tough job," Felix said.

"Yeah it can be," Tamora admitted. Felix saw her arm closely and saw she had a scratch.

"I can fix that for you," he said pointing at her arm. She looked at her arm not really noticing it.

"You don't have too," she said.

"I always help my friends," Felix said.

"You consider me a friend?" Tamora asked in shock.

"Well I like to think so," Felix told her blushing. Tamora offered him her arm and he tapped it with his hammer. The scratch was gone in seconds.

"Thanks," Tamora told him.

"Anytime," he said. Ralph came back and went to sleep on his chair. Felix led Tamora to Vanellope's room. "Good night Tamora," he said tipping his hat to her.

"Good night Felix," she said and offered him a small smile. Then closed the door but once he was gone peeked through the crack and saw him sleep on Vanellope's chair. She smiled again and went to sleep for the first time having a peaceful sleep.

Back at Turbo's Castle, Turbo was sitting on his throne smiling at his mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who in the land is greatest of all?" he asked.

"Far away in the Candy Cane Forest where a pixie and giant dwell, Felix is greater still," the mirror replied.

"What that is impossible! The Cy-bugs told me he was dead!" Turbo roared. "Guess I will have to take matters into my own hands," he said evilly. He went down to his dungeon and opened a spell book. "Ah the Sleeping Death," he cackled. Placing the ingredients into his cauldron and produced an apple pie. "One bite and he will appear to be dead and be buried alive!" he cackled. "Wait I have to make sure no antidote is available. Ah here it is, only true loves kiss can break the spell, ah bah he has no love. Now off to the Candy Cane Forest," Turbo cackled. I will send my Cy-Bugs to distract that giant and pixie then sneak in and boom he will be dead before they get back," he cackled. With the pie in his possession he headed towards the Candy Cane Forest.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Turbo Strikes

Chapter 6: Turbo Strikes

At first Tamora tried her best to get back to her men. Yet, she liked the ease of the candy cottage and she liked being around Felix. Unlike all the men she knew he was different. His kind actions were genuine and not to get anything in return. In fact ever since he used his only favor to help her, the little short stack never asked for any favors. One day she caught him in the living room making something. "What are you doing Felix?" she asked curiously.

"Oh Tamora, uh nothing," he said quickly hiding whatever he was making behind his back. She raised her eye brow and folded her arms.

"Oh really, well then," she said acting like she was about to leave but in a quick motion she grabbed whatever he was hiding behind his back.

"No, it is not finished!" he cried trying to get it back. Yet, she was taller than him and it was useless. Tamora pulled the object closer to her and saw it looked like a knapsack made out of licorice. They were woven securely as if to hold stuff and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is this?" she asked not in her normal demanding tone more like a polite tone.

"Uh well you see, it is a knapsack for you," Felix said. She looked at him wanting him to explain further. "Well you need supplies and you certainly can't hold a bunch of food in your arms while off tracking Cy-Bugs so, I decided to make you a knapsack. I made it out of licorice for it is a strong material and is easy to bend so I could weave it but it is not finished yet," he explained.

"Um thank you Fix-it but I can't really go anywhere without my hover board and that probably sank to the bottom of that chocolate sand trap," she said crossly.

"So, you need it to continue your hunt for those Cy-Bugs?" Felix asked.

"Yeah as much as I would love to stay here I do have to get back to my hunt," she said almost in a sad tone. "Thanks for the knapsack it is really nice of you," Tamora said. Then she left to see if Vanellope could show her any supplies that could be used for medical issues. Felix rubbed his chin in deep thought. He really wanted Tamora to stay but he had no right to take her from her mission. Later that night he snuck out going to the place he needed to be. The Nesquik sand trap was beneath him and he grabbed a Laffy Taffy vine around his waist and taking a deep breath dove in. He was lucky the vines were strong so, they wouldn't break and after a few diving attempts he pulled out his prize. It was heavier than he expected and wasn't in a bad condition. Using more vines he pulled the hover board out and cleaned the chocolate milk out of it and fixed it with his hammer. Then he put it in the cart Ralph used to carry Candy Cane Trees and headed on home. The sun was about to set and he set the hover board near the cottage and covered it up with a cloth. Finally he snuck back in and sank onto a chair and fell asleep.

Vanellope came out waking up everyone as Tamora awoke. "Good morning everyone let's get going another beautiful day," the little pixie said flying around.

"Alright you little imp we are up," Ralph groaned getting out of the chair and stretching. Tamora noticed Felix had not stirred and a sense of worry came over her.

"Hey short stack on your feet," she said firmly but he didn't stir. She was about to shake him till she saw him move. His eyes looked sunk like he didn't get much sleep yet he smiled at her.

"Morning Tamora," he said yawning.

"Uh morning," she said questionably wondering why he looked the way he did.

"Hey does anyone else smell chocolate milk?" Ralph asked.

"I do a lot of it," Vanellope said. Felix began to blush and rushed into the bathroom before anyone said anything.

"Well that was weird," Tamora said. "Is he always like this?" she asked them.

"Nope just around you," Vanellope said smirking. She may have been a kid but even she could tell Felix had feelings for Tamora.

"Right well I need to get a hold of my men and see if they located any Cy-Bugs," Tamora said and walked outside. She came upon an object covered by a cloth of some kind. Growing curious she uncovered it and her eyes went wide. Before her very eyes was her hover board, clean and fixed like it was brand new. "How did this get here?" she asked in surprise.

"That is why Hammer Head smelled like chocolate milk, he probably snuck out to get it out of the NesQuik sand trap," Vanellope said.

"He, he did this for me?" Tamora asked in amazement.

"Well duh Sarge Lady, he likes you," Vanellope said and skipped off with Ralph to gather food. Tamora was struck by Vanellope's words, she knew Felix liked her but had deep feelings for her well she wasn't expecting that. Sure Brad courted her but it was flowers stupid mushy poems that he didn't even write, nothing that meant anything to her. She only knew Felix a short time and he did something like this for her? A new feeling overcame her and it began in her chest making it beat faster and she felt nervous. What was happening to her? She wondered.

"Oh you found it," Felix said a bit more awake than he was earlier.

"Yes, thank you man if you keep doing nice things for me I will owe you forever," she said smirking at him.

"Oh shucks ma'am it is fine. You can just marry me and we can call it even," he said jokingly. Yet Tamora gave him a shocked look like he was being serious. "It was a joke, ha, ha," he said when he realized she wasn't laughing.

"Oh um right," she said now smiling. Felix blushed more when she smiled and felt his heart beating rapidly. "Um Felix maybe after I finish my hunt with the Cy-Bugs, will you be here when I get back?" she asked. She wondered if he planned on staying here with Ralph and Vanellope and hoped so, that way she could always find him.

"Of course Tamora I do live here," he said smiling.

"Right I know I was just thinking maybe we could um hang out?" she asked biting her lip. She was way out of league of expertise when it came to this thing. In her heart she knew she had feelings for Felix but was it love?

"I will be here waiting," he said holding her hand. He smiled at her with such an adorable smile. Without thinking she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Good," she said and quickly put him down. "Well I better get back to my men," Tamora said trying to regain her composure.

"Oh wait just one second," Felix said and ran back into the cottage and came out with her licorice knapsack. "I already filled it up with supplies and only use the mint leaves for injuries um Vanellope told me that they have great healing properties. So, um yeah you should have everything you need," Felix said. He felt even odder after she hugged him but wasn't going to push it. After all she saw him as a friend. What could a strong and beautiful Warrior Queen like her see in a short carpenter like him anyways?

"Thanks well I better get going," Tamora said not wanting to leave but had to. Just then Ralph and Vanellope rushed up to them.

"Cy-Bugs in the Candy Cane Forest!" they shouted.

"Wreck-it show me and I will summon my men and we will take them down!" Tamora yelled her warrior side coming in full force.

"Right Felix stay here and watch Vanellope," Ralph said.

"On it," Felix said and looked at Tamora. "Be careful," he told her.

"You too," she said her voice firm but if one listened hard enough a touch of concern. Ralph led Tamora to the Candy Cane Forest as she summoned her men. Felix led Vanellope back into the cottage and began to lock the windows.

"I am going to see if any bugs are around the house and place a protective spell," she said to him.

"Vanellope no it is too dangerous!" Felix cried. Ralph told him to protect Vanellope.

"Don't worry I will be back in like a few minutes," Vanellope said. Then she flew off to do a protective spell. As soon as she was gone Felix was alone and out of nowhere a black smoke appeared and out of the smoke appeared a figure dressed in a white cloak with red streaks. His eyes were lime green and he was about Felix's height.

"King Turbo?" Felix said in utter surprise.

"Ah Fix-It Felix Jr. we meet at last," Turbo said smiling evilly at him.

"What do you want?" Felix asked.

"Easy I want to make you a proposition," Turbo said. "You know those nasty Cy-Bugs that have ruined so many lives?" he asked Felix.

"Yes," Felix said unsure as to what was going on.

"I made them and I can unmake them," Turbo said.

"Do you have any idea how much pain those creatures caused!" Felix yelled growing angry for the first time ever.

"I know and that is why I am here, I will make my Cy-Bugs disappear so they never hurt anyone again. All you have to do Felix is eat this," Turbo said revealing a pie.

"What, why I don't understand?" Felix asked getting more confused by the second.

"You don't need too just eat the pie and your sweet friends will be fine. The people in Niceland, your giant and pixie friend will live in peace again. And your precious Warrior Queen will finally be able to move on with her life. If you eat this pie now all their problems will go away," Turbo said softly.

"How do I know you will keep your word and why me?" Felix asked.

"Do you want to help your friends or not? Boy you must really be selfish," Turbo said knowing what to say to make Felix do what he wanted.

"No I do care about them. Okay if you promise to make all the Cy-Bugs go away and leave my friends alone then I will eat the pie. Even if I still have no idea what is going on," Felix said.

"You have my word not eat up," Turbo said handing Felix the pie. Felix soon ate it and he felt strange. He was real lightheaded and felt dizzy. His breathing was harder to do and he couldn't feel his heart beating. Then his world went black and he fell to the floor.

"Yes now I will be greatest in the land!" Turbo yelled and vanished just as he heard Vanellope come back.

"Okay Felix I set up the protection spell, those nasty bugs won't be able to get in at all," she said. She looked up and saw Felix on the ground. "Felix, you okay?" she asked. Before she walked up to him Tamora and Ralph came back.

"Man guys you wouldn't believe it those Cy-Bugs just took off. Tamora's men killed a few but they went away," Ralph said. "Hey kid what is wrong with Felix?" he asked once he saw Felix on the floor.

"Let me see," Tamora said and walked over to him. Maybe he was more tired than he led them to believe and his body just collapsed. She bent down and felt his heart beat but soon grew scared when she didn't hear one. Taking his wrist and checking for a pulse but felt none and his skin was ice cold. _No, it can't be please, not him, it is impossible_, her mind screamed as tears threatened to fall. Yet all signs told her the same thing. In the core of her heart she knew the truth. Felix was dead.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Avenging a Fallen Friend

Chapter 7: Avenging a Fallen Friend

Tamora held Felix in her arms. She kept staring at him in disbelief. Any minute now his eyes would open, let out that cute yawn and quickly apologize for falling asleep. Then ask how the battle went, be glad they returned safely, then help make dinner or something. Yet, as the minutes passed he remained the way he was, lifeless. "How did this happen? He was just fine an hour ago? People just don't drop dead for no reason," Tamora demanded as she used her anger to fight back the tears.

"He-he can't be dead," Vanellope whimpered as Ralph hugged her.

"Did a Cy-Bug get him or something?" Ralph asked wanting answers like the rest of them.

"No, you saw how Cy-Bugs attack people and this was not done by any Cy-Bug," Tamora said biting her lip to prevent the tears. Her heart felt like it was breaking as pain and anger filled her body.

"This doesn't make sense I left him for like five minutes to do a protection spell against the Cy-Bugs and I came back and found him on the floor," Vanellope said. "It is my fault I never should have left him alone," she cried as Ralph hugged her tighter.

"No Vanellope this is not your fault someone did this to Felix and we will find out who," Ralph said firmly his eyes filled with anger. Someone killed his friend, his brother who would do such a thing? He demanded to know. Tamora placed Felix on the chair she could no longer see him like this. Then she saw something that wasn't there before. A small pie was lying on the floor.

"Where did this come from?" she asked them holding up the pie.

"I don't know the only thing that grows here is candy or sugar items," Vanellope said. "Let me see it maybe I can find out what happened to Felix," she said. Tamora handed the small pixie the pie and Vanellope waved her hands over the pie and said, "Reveal your secrets." Soon the pie glowed a deep blue and showed what happened as soon as Vanellope left. Felix was alone and a black smoke appeared and out stepped a man in a white and red striped cloak with green eyes.

"That is King Turbo, some people say he knows how to do black magic," Ralph said.

"What would he be doing here?" Vanellope asked. The scene played out Turbo admitted to creating the Cy-Bugs and told Felix if he ate the pie then he would get rid of all the Cy-Bugs. Turbo told Felix if he ate the pie then all his friend including Tamora will be safe. Felix agreed and ate the pie and collapsed onto the floor. Then once he fell Turbo cheered saying he would be greatest in the land. Soon he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and then Vanellope returned as did Ralph and Tamora.

"He ate that pie for us," Tamora said in disbelief. Then her fists tightened as she growled, "If Turbo did this to Felix, then he will undo it," She had her guns and headed outside.

"Wait Tamora, we are going too!" Ralph said stopping her.

"Yeah Felix is our friend and we will help save him," Vanellope said firmly folding her arms, glaring angrily.

"It will be dangerous," Tamora told her.

"Felix would do the same for us if the roles were reversed," Vanellope told her. Tamora knew she was right so, the Warrior Queen took Felix to Vanellope's room. Placed him on the bed and covered him up.

"You are going to be okay buddy, we will make Turbo reverse whatever he did to you," Ralph said.

"Don't worry Felix we will be right back," Vanellope said to him. They left Tamora alone with Felix as she stared at him.

"I will save you Felix, I give you my word I will not fail you not again," she said as a tear fell from her face. Then she left the room and headed back outside. Her men came to the cottage and she quickly explained that a comrade had fallen and she was going to Turbo's castle to save Felix. She ordered her men to surround the cottage and to have a few men stay inside and guard Felix till they got back. The men obeyed and wished her luck. Ralph and Vanellope burrowed some hover boards and headed to Turbo's castle.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who in the land is greatest of all?" Turbo asked smiling evilly at the mirror.

"No one is far greater than thee," the mirror replied sadly.

Turbo let out a laugh as he hopped of his throne. "I am the greatest in the land! I am the greatest in the land!" he cheered happily. "And I will keep it that way ha, ha," he cackled evilly. He sat back down on his throne and said, "Now how should I celebrate I know raise taxes on those filthy peasants, no I will send more Cy-Bugs back to that cottage where that giant and pixie live and have them be killed. Or have them go after the Warrior Queen and kill her," Turbo said rubbing his hands together.

"Fix-it Felix ate the pie so you would spare his friends," the mirror reminded him.

"And he was a fool to believe me. Now that he is out of the way no one will ever stand in my way again," Turbo said smiling wider. Just then the door burst open and Tamora standing on a hover board with Ralph and Vanellope stood in the doorway.

"You harmed someone very dear to us and we are here to make you pay," Tamora growled.

"Oh dear a woman, a pixie, and a giant, I am so scared," Turbo said faking a fearful look. "Cy-Bugs dinner!" he called. Buzzing surrounded the throne room as the monsterous creatures attacked them.

"Scatter!" Tamora yelled. She blasted the bugs with her gun as Ralph fought them with his massive strength. Vanellope used her pixie magic to turn the Cy-Bugs into butterflies or something less threatening. Turbo watched from his throne enjoying the floor show. Vanellope got closer to the mirror and saw it had a face. The face looked like a man with white hair and a cheerful expression with bright blue eyes. To add to it he was wearing a purple outfit and had on a golden crown.

"Please dear girl if you wish to save your friends, break the mirror," the mirror begged. Vanellope didn't know what to do yet she saw her friends and the danger they were in. Tamora was pinned by one Cy-Bug about to get bitten and Ralph was fighting five Cy-Bugs at once. Without a second thought she picked up the mirror and threw it to the floor having it shattered to pieces.

"Nooo!" Turbo yelled as his face showed pain. He looked at his hands and they began to turn to stone as the Cy-Bugs all vanished. Tamora and Ralph looked around shocked as Vanellope flew to them. A pink dust came out of the mirror revealing the face Vanellope saw. He was short like Felix with a tummy but dusted himself off.

"Thank you so much dear friends," the man said.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"I am King Candy the rightful ruler of Niceland. Turbo was my advisor till power corrupted him and he trapped me in the mirror. Then he made those horrible Cy-Bugs to make my citizens lives unbearable. Oh yes it will take me some time to fix the damage he has done," King Candy said sadly.

"Please sir, Turbo did something to our friend. Is there anyway you can help us?" Vanellope asked with hope in her eyes. King Candy frowned and answered her.

"I am sorry Turbo used the Sleeping Death on Felix, the only cure is the kiss of true love. That is the only thing that will save him," he replied. Vanellope's face fell as did Ralph's face. Tamora turned to leave and they followed her. Once they returned to the cottage the men asked Tamora if they were successful. She didn't answer just went to Vanellope's room where Felix was.

He still looked the way he did when they left. She knelt down as she stroked his head with her fingers. Memories of their first meeting, making her that knapsack, getting her hover board out of the NesQuik sand trap, all of them raced in her mind. It was so unfair Felix was so nice to her and she cared for him. "I am sorry Felix, I failed you," she replied tears finally streaming down her face. "You were such a sweet dork, trying to help me and do all those nice things for me. I never met anyone like you before. I never told you this but there was another reason I wanted to know if you would be here after I came back from defeating the Cy-Bugs. It was so I knew where you were. To know you would be safe and that I could always come back to you. You made me feel safe and feel special, using your only favor to help me, offering to go with me to hunt Cy-Bugs so I wouldn't get hurt. No man ever did half the stuff you did for free. They always wanted something in return and now I was developing feelings for you. It happened right after you got me out of that NesQuik. What I am trying to say is I think I love you Felix," Tamora said. She shed tears not knowing if he loved her back but had to find out if this True Love's Kiss would work. So, she leaned over him and kissed his lips.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title.


	8. Happy Endings

Chapter 8: Happy Endings

Tamora ended the kiss and waited. Her eyes showed hope wishing with all her might that it would work. Just as Ralph and Vanellope came in Tamora saw Felix's eyes open. "Oh wow I must have really dozed off," Felix said yawning stretching his arms.

"Felix!" Tamora cried wrapping him in her arms. Tears fell from her face as she kissed him heatedly. Felix was shocked beyond belief for Tamora was kissing him. _Oh I get I am dreaming, _he thought.

"Felix!" Vanellope yelled and ran over to him tackling him out of Tamora's arms. "You are alive, alright Tamora's kiss did work!" she cheered.

"What kiss, you mean this isn't a dream?" Felix asked feeling a bit of pain from Vanellope's tackle.

"This isn't a dream pipsqueak," Tamora said grabbing him by the collar and kissing him roughly on the lips. His feet kicked in the air as she deepened the kiss. Then she punched him and said, "Don't you ever scare me like this again or so help me I will kill you!" she yelled at him.

"Ow, yes ma'am I mean Tamora," Felix said rubbing his now sore shoulder. Yet, a smile graced his lips for his wish came true, Tamora loved him. Then they all celebrated by having a huge feast in their small cottage. As the years passed Tamora and Felix were married and ruled the land of Heroes. Vanellope and Ralph visited as much as they could yet, they still lived in their cottage. King Candy ruled Niceland fairly and justly. Turbo remained as a statue in the dungeon forever and no more Cy-Bugs were ever spotted again. And they all lived happily ever after especially Felix and Tamora for within a year's time they had a baby.

The End

Vanellope finished the story and closed the book. "So, what do you think?" she asked them.

"Awesome story Vanellope, I like the part of me being admired for my building," Ralph said.

"I liked the part of hearing about the story of the Warrior Queen," Tamora said winking at Felix. He blushed a deep red and smiled so lovingly.

"I liked the ending," he told her. "The only thing I don't get is why end it with us having a baby Vanellope?" Felix asked her.

"Well it sounded cute so I added it," she said happy they liked the story.

"Actually Felix," Tamora said now blushing.

"What is it Tammy?" Felix asked her.

"The part about us having a baby won't be fiction for long," she said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused expression. Then it dawned on him as he said, "You don't mean?"

"Yep I am officially two months pregnant," Tamora said smiling. "I wasn't sure but after a trip to the medic we have in my game it was confirmed," she added.

"Oh honey, I love you!" Felix cried kissing his wife. "I am going to be a Daddy!" he exclaimed smiling like a fool. "Hi little one I am your Daddy Fix-it Felix Jr. and you are so special to me and your mommy," he said gently to Tamora's tummy.

"Oh stop you," Tamora giggled pushing Felix's hat over his head.

"Yeah I am going to be an aunt!" Vanellope cried as Ralph congratulated them. Tamora kissed Felix again and another happy ending was made with true love's kiss.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for the idea of the baby. Please review and till next time.


End file.
